The Start of Insanity
by Demented Me
Summary: After the death of her mother, Haruno Sakura is left in the care of her mother's best friend Uchiha Mikoto. Sakura now has to deal with the fact that she is living in the same household with the school's hearthrob and the biggest asshole: Uchiha Sasuke.AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!! A new Naruto story from yours truly. I'm going to be updating 'Keep Holding On'  pretty soon, so readers of that story; Nope, I have not given up on it. I just had writer's block for awhile. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new story; it's AU, they are both fifteen (15). No ninja/Konoha. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own this plot and crap so back the hell off ya penguins!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Temper Tantrums and Creased Dresses

'_Amazing, just amazing.' _Sakura thought angrily as she stuffed the coral colored duffle bag with anything in her room she could get her hands on.

"Sakura…" trailed her best friend Ino exasperatedly.

"Shut it," Sakura bit out and shoved a pair of baggy capris in the bag.

"Sakura, just stop and breathe for one second. Come on, you can get through this."

Tears began to well up in the pink-haired girl's eyes as she threw the now stuffed duffle bag to the ground angrily. Turning to her best friend she shouted in aggravation, twisting her hands in her hair. The other blonde haired girl did not move a muscle, she didn't even flinch. Her blue eyes bore into Sakura's own sad green ones.

"Why?!" Sakura yelled angrily, "Why?! How could she do this to me?!"

Ino closed her eyes briefly and opened her arms to the other teenager. Wailing pathetically, Sakura threw herself in them, trying desperately to find solitude in the strong blonde. Sobs ripped through the teenager's body, shaking both her and Ino. Tears began to prick at Ino's eyes as she fought to stay strong, knowing that she was one of the few left in the world for this girl.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry," she whispered lovingly and tightened her arms around Sakura.

"How could she leave me all alone? I'm her fucking daughter! She left me…" Sakura's shouts began to subside to small whimpers and cries.

"Baby, you're not alone. You'll never be alone as long as I'm around."

Sakura smiled sadly, "I'm so sorry for depending on you like this Ino."

"Depend on me all you want Forehead."

Giggling, Sakura pulled away slightly, "I'm so…angry."

"It wasn't her fault, you know that."

"I know," she sniffled and picked at Ino's sweater.

"Are you all packed?" Ino joked slightly.

Sakura pulled away completely and glanced at the three bags she had packed in her tantrum. Nodding, she sat down on her bed and began to fiddle with the blue and pink sheets. Her black dress had creased and wrinkled, her collapse on the bed hadn't helped much either.

Ino sighed, "Look at you." Reaching out a hand, she tucked a stray pink hair behind her friend's ear.

Sakura smiled and looked down at her dress, "It took me an hour to iron this damn thing."

"Hey," Ino said softly, "It's worth another hour; it was her favorite of yours."

A lump formed in Sakura's throat as she nodded and smiled up at Ino tearfully, "Yeah, she loved it on me."

"Take it off and put on your robe; I'll take care of it. Besides, Naruto and Shikamaru should be here any minute."

After following Ino's orders, Sakura heard a knock on her room door. Pulling the knot to the belt of her robe tight, she opened the door to reveal a well dressed Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled gently and kissed the top of her head, "Where's Ino?"

"Ironing my dress for the second time this morning," Sakura gave a small smile, "Shikamaru?"

"In the car, he's too lazy to come up."

Sakura laughed gently, "Sounds like Shika alright."

"Are these your bags?" Naruto gestured to the two duffel bags and one book bag on the floor.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"Okay, I'll bring them down to the car while you finish getting ready," he smiled gently and bent down to pick them up, "Don't take too long, Shikamaru will start whining."

"I won't," she smiled back.

xXxXxXxXx

An hour later, the foursome was packed in Naruto's small silver car. Sakura sat in the backseat with Ino while Naruto was driving, Shikamaru sleeping in the passenger's seat. The window was rolled down, causing the wind to tousle her cotton candy colored hair violently. Every time a piece flew in her face, she swatted it away absentmindedly. Ino's head was tilted back, her eyes gazing lazily at the back of Shikamaru's head as she played with his hair. Naruto's eyes were glued on the road but his thoughts were somewhere else. Every few minutes, he glanced at the rearview mirror to check on Sakura. A small smile spread on his lips as he saw the girl swat away what seemed to be the same damn piece of hair that got into her face every few seconds.

The one thing that worried him was the anguished look in her eyes that seemed to stay put and never waver. He cared for her deeply; she was like a sister to him. In a way he understood her pain, not just because he had cared for Ryoko-san too, but he had this sort of connection with her. He always knew what she was feeling and vice versa. Sighing tiredly, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, holding the wheel with one hand.

A screech of tires awoke everyone in the car as Naruto slammed on the brakes quickly. The car stopped just an inch behind the truck that had stopped suddenly in front of them.

"Shit!" Ino exclaimed as her body shot forward and bumped into the back of Shikamaru's seat.

"What the hell?" Shikamaru shook his head and looked around.

Naruto was panting hard and glaring at the truck in front of them. His head pounded violently; mimicking his heart. A frightened Sakura stared at the back of Naruto's head, her breath caught in her throat.

"God damn it Naruto!" Ino shouted angrily, "Why don't you just kill us all huh? Boost up the body count by four you bastard!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Naruto roared back at her, "That asshole in front of us stopped out of nowhere!"

"Or maybe it was that you weren't paying any damn attention!"

"I was to paying attention! Get your nose out of the damn air Ino! If I wanted to kill you I could've just pushed you out of the damn car! Actually, that sounds pretty damn appealing; I can't wait till we start moving again!"

The sound of skin on skin echoed throughout the car, causing everyone to freeze. Naruto stared at Sakura in confusion, a red mark forming where she had just slapped him on the cheek.

"Don't you say that!" she yelled angrily, "Both of you just stop it!"

Ino and Naruto stared guiltily at Sakura, Ino's hand against her mouth, "Why can't you two just get along for one day?! One damn ass day! Is that so hard? Is it too much to ask?! My mother is dead! She's not coming back! Do not make this harder for me, for any of us, than it already is…"

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered and reached out a hand to her.

Sakura moved away and glared out the window. Ino nodded, agreeing with Naruto and fought back the tears forming in her eyes.

"Sorry Forehead, let's just…try to get through today. What do you say?"

"Just," Sakura closed her eyes, "Please just get me to my mother's funeral."

xXxXxXxXx

The service was long, tiring, and hot. Sakura sat in the passenger's seat next to Naruto after dropping off Ino and Shikamaru at Ino's house.

"Take care," Ino whispered and kissed Sakura on the cheek before heading into the house with Shikamaru.

Sakura continued to stare out the window for the duration of the ride, "I don't know why Ka-san wanted me to stay with these people."

Naruto sighed, "You know Ryoko-san was best friends with Mikoto-san."

"I never really talked to the woman…"

"She's very nice," Naruto offered and tried is best to smile, "You'll like her, and her family. Well, most of them anyway."

Sakura nodded, "What do you mean; most of them?"

Naruto winced, "Just…stay away from the youngest."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well, he's just not that friendly is all," he said quickly.

"As long as he doesn't mess with me; I'm fine," she sighed, "How old is he anyway?"

Naruto coughed slightly, "Our age."

"Our age? Do I know him?"

"Maybe and then again; probably not."

Sakura gave him a funny look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He sighed and scratched the back of his head, "What I mean is, you'll probably recognize him but you don't really know him."

She shrugged, "I get it…kinda."

Laughing, he reached over and ruffled her hair a bit. She frowned playfully and swatted his hand away, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Heh, I can do that too," he stuck his tongue out at her, causing her to laugh gently.

A few minutes later, they had pulled up to a large mansion. The black iron gates began to slowly open for the small silver car. Naruto drove through them and parked up front. Stepping out of the car, he handed the keys to the valet and gestured to the trunk for the butler.

"Hey Sano!" Naruto waved with a toothy grin, "How are you doing?"

Sano smiled, "Pretty good Naruto-sama, and you?"

"Good! The pretty lady's things are in the trunk. There are two duffels and a book bag."

The older man nodded, "I'll take care of it, go on inside."

"Arigato!" Naruto grinned and opened the passenger's side door for Sakura.

She smiled at him timidly before stepping out of the car and gazing at the huge mansion in front of her. Naruto glanced at her and laughed at her expression.

"Oh…wow," she said breathlessly.

Chuckling, he grabbed her hand and led her to the door, "Welcome to the Uchiha mansion…"

* * *

Angie: Well, I know it wasn't much or that intresting. But it'll get better; I promise. Okay then! Review please; I'm quite the review whore if I may say so myself. Okay, I'll bribe you with a cookie or two. Maybe three? And ramen?

Sasuke: Would someone shut her the hell up?!

Angie: Sorry, hehe... Hey! You're not supposed to be in here till next chapter! Get the hell back in the box because I'm damn well thinking outside it!!

Sasuke: Shit, not this again...

Angie: -begins to chase Sasuke around with a box in hand- See ya! And remember: drop me a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! Sorry for the long wait, I had a huge writers block. I can't believe the response to this story, its awesome. Thank you everyone for your kind reviews. Please enjoy this chapter!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Term 'Jerk' Just Isn't Enough.

Uchiha Mikoto ran around the house, making sure everything was perfect. After the service, the Uchiha family had hurried home to tidy up the place. Mikoto was excited about having her late best friend's daughter come to live with her. The death of Ryoko had been a shock to everyone, especially her. They had been close friends since childhood and never strayed apart.

"Mikoto darling," Uchiha Fugaku said with a slight smirk as he watched his wife run around, "Relax, the girl is not going to hate us if everything isn't perfect."

The ebony haired lady stopped in front of him and sighed. Rubbing her hands on the front of her black skirt, she met his eyes slowly before looking away, "I just _want_ everything to be perfect for her. She's such a lovely girl."

A smile appeared on Fugaku's face, "I understand, somewhat."

Mikoto sighed and turned to look out the window, "I wish Sasuke would've come home after the service."

"You need to keep that kid on a leash Ka-san," came another voice from the entryway of the living room.

The female turned slightly to face her eldest son, "Itachi, be nice but I guess in some way you're right."

Fugaku laughed before looking out the window, "Naruto's car just pulled up. She's here."

Mikoto jumped excitedly, "Okay! Everyone try to make her feel at home!"

xXxXxXxXx

Naruto began to open the door slowly but Sakura's hand shot out to grab it. She looked at him in obvious hesitance.

"Ma- Maybe this isn't the best idea," she said suddenly, "Maybe I should just stay with you or Ino?"

Naruto smirked slightly at her, "Come on Sakura, don't be afraid."

"I'm not!" she squeaked, "Just a bit…uneasy."

He smiled, "Don't be! They're great people."

The pink haired teen took a deep breath and nodded, slowly retracting her hand from Naruto's. He gave her a reassuring smile and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Ready now?"

She nodded, "Okay…"

He threw open the door and placed his hands behind his head. Sakura stared into the beautifully furnished house in awe before noticing three people staring expectedly at her. Naruto grinned and grabbed her hand to drag her inside, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Mikoto-san!" he yelled and gave her a cheeky smile, "Did you miss me?"

The older woman gave an eye roll and hugged the hyperactive blonde, "Calm down Naruto-kun."

Sakura stared at the beautiful lady in front of her, "Hello."

Mikoto smiled, "Hello Sakura-chan!"

She squealed and held the girl in her arms, "Oh my, it's been a long time since I've seen you!"

Fugaku sighed and shook his head, "Mikoto, don't scare the poor girl."

The woman rounded on him angrily, "I am not!"

Sakura gave a small giggle and scratched the back of her head nervously. Itachi watched the scene unfold before him from the entryway of the room. Slowly, he approached the girl and gave her a small smirk.

"Hello Sakura-chan," he placed a hand on top of her head seeing that she was nearly a foot shorter than him, "My name's Itachi."

She gave him a small smile in return, "Hello!"

He ruffled her hair a bit causing her to glare at him before walking out of the room. Mikoto stared after him with narrowed eyes before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Excuse him darling," Fugaku said with amusement, "He has this crazy notion that he is better than everybody else."

He walked up and held out a hand to her, "I'm Fugaku."

She took his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you."

Naruto smiled slightly and placed an arm around Sakura's shoulders, "So, is that enough freaking the new family member out?"

Mikoto huffed, "I did not freak her out…"

Shaking her head, the Uchiha turned to Sakura, "Sorry my dear, I was just excited about you coming is all. Well, unfortunately our youngest went off somewhere after the service."

An awkward silence filled the room as Sakura winced a bit and looked down at her feet, "Well…that's understandable. Your youngest was my mother's godson…wasn't he?"

Mikoto smiled sadly, "Yes dear, he was."

Naruto cleared his throat awkwardly before placing a hand on the small of Sakura's back, causing her to look up at him. He smiled at her before looking over at Mikoto with concerned eyes.

"Mikoto-san, why don't you show Sakura-chan around the house?" he said with a lopsided smile.

The woman nodded slightly feverishly, "That's a great idea, come with me Sakura-chan."

Sakura gave a weak smile to Naruto and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before waving goodbye to Fugaku and following Mikoto. The ebony haired woman walked quickly, forcing Sakura to pick up her pace. She made idle chatter as she twisted through halls and pointed out rooms but the pink-haired teen wasn't paying attention.

"And that right there is Sasuke's room," the woman said with a quick breath, "Just a door away from yours."

Sakura came to a halt when she realized that they had reached their destination. Mikoto smiled lightly at her before opening the door and stepping aside to let her in. Sakura smiled back at her and hesitantly peered into the room. A small gasp teared from her throat causing the older woman to giggle a little bit.

"Go on in dear," she said softly.

Sakura walked into the room in a trance, her eyes danced across the room with glee. The queen sized bed was centered against the far wall, dressed in silky coral colored linen, matching the color of the walls, and covered with a matching canopy. A desk was located in one corner, on top was a laptop and other components. A large widescreen TV was against the wall across from the grand bed with shelves framing it. Sakura walked in farther to see that the closet doors were open, revealing a large walk in closet.

"Do you like it?" Mikoto asked from the doorway.

Sakura walked towards a set of doors covered by beautiful silk curtains, "Like it? I love it Mikoto-san!"

The ebony-haired woman smiled joyfully at this, "Those doors lead to your balcony, go ahead and go on out."

Sakura threw her a gleeful glance and open the doors slowly, walking out. The balcony overlooked the hot tub which was framed by a beautiful garden. Looking to the side, she saw another balcony just two or three feet from hers.

'_Must be Sasuke's…' _she thought with a shrug. Turning around, she walked back into the room and embraced Mikoto, surprising her.

"Thank you so much," she whispered.

The surprised woman then relaxed and hugged her back, "No problem at all. You deserve it."

Sakura released her from the hug and looked around once more, "Wow, this is amazing."

Mikoto giggled a bit and looked around also, "Well, tomorrow, I'll send you on a little back to school shopping spree. How does that sound?"

The pink-haired teen's eyes widened, "You don't have to, you've done enough."

"Nonsense, it's no big deal."

"Are you sure?" she asked sheepishly, "I'm really grateful for everything you are doing."

Mikoto smiled at her, "No worries! I enjoy it!"

xXxXxXxXx

Sakura yawned loudly and looked over at the clock; 12:55 AM. With a groan, she slapped herself on the forehead and tossed once more in her bed. She had laid down at around ten o'clock and still couldn't get any sleep, it was frustrating, not to mention the insistent pounding in her head.

"Damn medicine didn't work," she cursed under her breath and swung her legs over the side of the bed, placing them on the soft, carpeted floor.

Standing on the ground, she stretched her arms and ruffled her hair a bit. Placing a hand on her stomach, the pink-haired teen twitched her nose slightly, _'I think I'm hungry...'_ A loud growl reached her ears and she sheepishly grinned, _'Really hungry...' _. With a sigh, she made her way to the door and crept quietly down the hallway. The latter was pretty hard seeing that it was pitch black and she didn't know exactly where the light switch was, after a few minutes; she'd given up on it. When she got to the stairs she smiled triumphantly, oh boy, arrogance will be the death of you. As she stepped forward, she completely missed the step and went tumbling down the stairs.

"Fuck!" she cursed through clenched teeth and tried to tumble as quietly as she could.

Her shoulder hit the wall and her jaw hit one of the stairs, face first. With a muffled, pained cry, Sakura landed at the foot of the stairs and rolled on her back. She groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"Just my flippin' luck," she muttered.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming her way and soon a shadow was looming over her. Slowly, she pulled her hands down, grateful that it was so dark and she couldn't see the person from this angle and vice versa.

The person snorted, "How graceful of you..."

"Shove it," she muttered under her breath and scrambled to her feet, though it pained her.

She tried her best to stifle her gasp and not stare, standing in front of her was Konoha High's most popular, and hottest, guy; Sasuke. Inside, panic began to fill her as she began to realize what this meant. She was living inside the same house with the hottest guy she had ever seen, sleeping in the next room over in fact, and if any of his fangirls found out, she was as good as dead.

He raised an eyebrow slightly, "And you are?"

"Uh...Sakura. Mikoto-san's goddaughter," she began to subconsciously tap her foot and bite her lip.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply, he'd almost forgotten about that. Slowly and boldly, he took in Sakura's figure. Short but lean, nice legs that were so graciously exposed by her small black shorts, alabaster skin with green eyes and pink...pink hair? WTF? But of course, he didn't let that show. 'Hn'-ing again, Sasuke made his way around her and into the kitchen.

Sakura let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding before leaning against the staircase. Or so she thought. She must have seriously miscalculated because she fell flat on the ground, letting out a high pitched squeak.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he heard this and shook his head, _'Klutz...' . _Sakura walked slowly into the kitchen and cleared her throat, her face a bright red. Turning to the fridge, she opened it and stuck her head inside, hoping it would cool her over heated face. He leaned back against the counter and shamelessly stared as she bent over, sticking her ass in the air. Feeling a twitch down south, he knew he should have looked away but didn't. He was a man, that was his excuse and he was sticking to it. The pink haired girl stood up straight and looked at the raven-haired teen, unaware of his previous actions.

"Do you guys have any ice cream?" she asked softly and separated her legs a little to pull down her shorts in the front, in a vain attempt to cover more skin.

Sasuke, who had been watching her alabaster thighs part, lightly said, "Hn, freezer."

She nodded, still oblivious to his thoughts and opened the freezer, reaching to the highest shelf that held the ice cream. Her shirt rode up a bit, showing off the delicate dip of her back and as she turned around, he took a quick peek of her navel before she pulled her shirt back down. Biting into the tomato in his hand, he looked elsewhere and closed his eyes. Sakura began to try and make light conversation.

"So you go to Konoha High, right?" she asked brightly and smiled up at him, only to find him looking the other way.

"Hn."

Her smile faltered a bit, "Uh, you're friends with Naruto, ne?"

"Hn."

"Uh- D- Do you..." she scrambled for her next words.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, "You're annoying me."

The spoon she had been holding slipped back into the ice cream carton as she looked at him in surprise before her gaze hardened, "Excuse me for trying to be civil and making conversation."

"Hn, you're excused," he turned his head, his onyx eyes challenging her emeralds.

With a disgusted sound, she completely dropped her spoon and stepped closer to him, " 'Hn', is not a damn word you anti-social jerk."

Slowly, an arrogant smirk spread across his lips, "Me anti-social? As I recall, you're the freak my group is always making fun of."

She looked taken back a bit before she got into his face, "Then again, you're group is full of disgusting whores and jocks who can't keep their hormones in their pants!"

His gaze hardened, "Hn. Don't put other girls down just because you're too ugly to have any guy look at you."

Freezing, she looked away and crossed her arms over her chest, "Whatever."

Turning away, she walked over to the ice cream carton and leaned against the island. With nothing left to say, he swallowed the last bit of his snack before passing her, itching to just ghost his hand over any part of her body just to see her squirm. She stared into the ice cream carton as he passed behind her and then stared at his retreating back.

"Fucking jerk," she muttered when he was out of sight.

* * *

Angie: There ya go, I hope you enjoyed.

Sasuke: You didn't just make me a complete jerk. You made me a _completely perverted jerk._

Angie: -eye twitches- Shut the hell up...I don't know what you're talking about...

Sakura: Ahem, quote "Sasuke, who had been watching her alabaster thighs part..." unqoute. That's not all, there's-

Angie: -nostrils flare while eye is still twitching- Both of you shut up because I could damn well make this a death fic!

Sakura: -stares at author with wide eyes-

Sasuke: Hn...

Angie: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review and I'll try and update faster next time. Much love!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! Sorry for the long ass wait but a lot of stuff has been going on and I had major writer's block. Well, I wrote you a nice sized chapter and I hope you forgive me!!! BTW: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A frosty can work wonders on a starry night. 

_'Ugh...what the fuck is that?' _Obsidian eyes opened slowly, slightly hooded from sleep. Blinking repeatedly, his ears registered the sound of music coming from the radio on his nightstand. Bass, drums... Sighing, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Reaching over, he slammed the off button of the radio before stretching his arms above his head with a rough groan. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, his feet touched plush carpet. Standing, he looked around once more, again blinking repeatedly.

"Where the fuck is my towel?" he grumbled, moving around his room.

Throwing his clothes hazardously all over his room, he spotted a blue towel on the ground. Reaching down, he grabbed it and brought it in front of his face. He smirked as he spotted the white marks covering the towel and threw it into the basket.

"Right, can't use that. Damn Karin, told her to just use the sink..."

Grabbing a shirt and pair of pants, he walked out of his room and over to the linen closet. Opening it, he pulled out a white towel and walked over to the bathroom. He grunted and walked in.

Sakura stared at him, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, clad in boy-shorts and a camisole. He paused and looked down at her.

He scratched the back of his head, "Good morning?"

Her mouth opened and her toothbrush clattered to the floor. _'Don't scream, ah shit, don't scream.' _Clamping his hands over his ears, he prepared for the worst. His eyes closed shut and suddenly he heard the sound of loud laughter. _'What the hell?' _As he opened one eye, he saw Sakura turning red with laughter. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach as she bent over, trying to regain her breath.

"G- Good -gasp- mornin'!" she said back cheerily between laughs.

Bending over, she picked up her toothbrush and glanced up to see him folding his arms over his chest with a scowl.

"What?" she said lightly, wiping her eyes gingerly with her fingers.

"What was so damn funny?"

"Shoulda seen your face."

"Psycho, my face is perfect."

"Not so much at that moment."

"I could say a lot about you."

"Go ahead."

"You have pink hair."

"And?"

"That's weird," he pointed at her.

"You have chicken butt hair," she snorted and crossed her arms.

He raised an eyebrow, "Sorry; you're weird."

"And loving it."

"Kill me now," he mumbled and turned to place his stuff on top of the closed lid of the toilet seat.

Turning back to Sakura, he took in her slight form leaning against the sink, brushing her teeth lazily with one hand, the other on the counter edge. Bending over, she spit out the toothpaste in her mouth and continued brushing. Sasuke sighed and reached around her to grab his own toothbrush. He felt a tradition in the making.

As she finished up, she placed her toothbrush on one side of the counter and stretched her arms above her head. He eyed the toothbrush and gave her a hard glance.

"That's my side of the sink..." he mumbled.

She glanced at him, "Huh?"

"I said, that's my side of the sink."

Sakura's face broke out into a grin and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, "Okay, I'm sorry sir..."

Grabbing the problematic item, she placed it on the other side. He glared at her before putting his down in the rightful place.

"It's not funny."

"Who's laughing?"

"Just be quiet..."

Sighing, Sakura shook her head and left the bathroom. It was her second day at the Uchiha mansion and she had not forgotten the events of the night before. Mikoto had left her a note on her dresser saying that either Itachi or Sasuke would drive her to the mall today. She hoped it was the former. Sasuke wasn't necessarily her favorite person at the moment. Walking into her room, she stripped herself of the shorts and cami she was wearing before skipping over to the closet. Pulling out a blue and white, striped, V-neck sweater, she threw it over her shoulder onto the bed before grabbing a pair of grey skinny jeans. With a few hops, she had pulled on the jeans and turned to grasp the shirt. A knock on her door stopped her as she turned her head.

"Yes?" she said loudly.

The clearing of a voice could be heard outside the door, "Sakura-san, I just wanted to inform you that I'm leaving right now. I won't be able to take you to the shopping center but I've instructed Sasuke to do so."

Her heart plummeted into her stomach, causing it to flop. She fell onto the bed and groaned, hearing his chuckle.

"Thank you Itachi-san..."

"Goodbye..."

Sakura didn't bother to reply as she pulled the sweater over her head and pulled her self into a sitting position. She scratched the back of her head while she sighed and looked around before grabbing her chain from the nightstand. Clasping it around her neck, she stood and gazed in the mirror, ruffling her hair. The circles under her eyes stood out against her pale skin and spotting them made her wince just a bit. Leaning forward, she poked a little at the circle under her right eye before standing straight again.

xXxXxXxXx

Sasuke leaned his head against the door of his room, his back an inch or two from the wood. He breathed deeply and ran a hand over his face before sticking it in his hair. Sliding down against the door, he landed on his bottom on the plush carpet floor. _'Fucking Itachi, doing this on purpose...'_

A knock sounded at his door and he stood quickly to open it. Looking down, he saw Sakura standing sideways, her eyes trained on her shoes as she shuffled them. As she gazed up slightly, he noticed how deep green her eyes were but also the purplish-blue circles under her eyes. Even if it wasn't the perfect color combination, she still had an air of beauty to her. His breath caught in his throat as she smiled a bit at him before looking away.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked shakily, playing with the chain of her necklace.

He collected himself and looked away from her, "Hn, let's go."

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her gaze at him curiously before nodding and turning to walk down the stairs. Following her, he grabbed his wallet and car keys off his dresser before closing the door.

xXxXxXxXx

"Frosty..."

"Huh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura as she muttered it again.

"Frosty," her voice was stronger now as she flashed him a smile.

Blinking slowly, he tried to comprehend the girl's meaning, "Yes, we established that you said 'frosty'. Now, what about a frosty?"

She gave him a incredulous look before leaning in like she was telling a secret, "They're yummy..."

"And?" he prompted.

"I want one."

He blinked slowly at her before turning away in embarrassment, "You could've just said that the first time."

Sakura huffed and turned her head away from him as they walked towards the food court in the noisy mall. With three bags hanging from one arm and two on the other, she had insisted to Sasuke that taking them from her was the gentlemen like think to do. He simply smirked at her and replied 'I'm not a gentlemen, I'm a teenage boy.' It had been an hour since then, and her feet were starting to hurt. And she wanted a frosty. Now.

"Just get me to Wendy's safely..." she muttered out the corner of her mouth and picked up her pace.

"I don't need to escort you to Wendy's."

"What if I get kidnapped?"

"Its okay, they'll give you right back after a few hours. No ransom needed."

She glared at him as she entered the food court and headed straight to Wendy's. Minutes later, she was sitting in heaven, with a frosty of course, while Sasuke sat across from her. Silently, he sat there munching his fries, staring at her in boredom. She glared at him as she stuck her spoon in her mouth and kicked him under the table.

"What are you looking at damn it?!" she hissed as he glared at her.

"Why did you do that loser?!" he hissed back.

"Jerkface."

"Ugly."

"Man whore."

"At least I can get some."

"ASS!!"

"BITCH!!"

"Rich meep-meep face!!"

He paused and blinked at her, "Meep-meep face?"

"Shut up..."

In reply, he reached over and dunked one of his fries in her frosty. Popping it in his mouth, he smirked at her angry expression.

"You contaminated my perfectly good, not to mention yummy, frosty!!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she filled her spoon with frosty and flung it at his face. He sat there dumbfounded for a few seconds before chucking a handful of fries at her. Most of them landed down her shirt while the others hit her in the eyes or stuck in her hair.

"Owww!!!" she yelled, calling attention to the two teens, "Salt in my eye!!! Salt in my EYES!!! ASSHOLE!!!"

He looked around nervously before reaching over a hand and patting her head while the other clasped over her mouth, "Shh, shhh usuratonkachi!!"

"You blinded me!!" her yells were muffled behind his hand.

"Shut up damn it!" he hissed and stood pulling her with him.

Making sure they had everything, he grabbed her frosty for her and began to drag her out of the food court. Everyone stared as he tried his best to control the pink haired girl in his arms.

"She's fine, just fine!" he called.

"Itai!!!"

He growled at her, "She ate some fries and rubbed her eyes afterward! Clumsy usuratonkachi!"

Some people just shrugged and looked away as he left. Huffing he let her go when they left through the double doors that led to outside. She shoved him away as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Itai..." she muttered and opened them slowly, "Why are your fries so salty?"

"Hn.."

She glared at him through blurry eyes and sat on the curb, watching the cars pass by. As her frosty was presented to her, she perked up before taking it slowly from him. He sat next to her and looked the other way.

"Thank you..." she whispered after sticking a spoonful in her mouth and looking away.

The sky was dark and the bright lights of the lamps illuminated the earth in front of them. Sparkling stars filled the night sky, reminding Sakura of the times she and her mother would sit on the roof of their house, staring at the beautiful sight. Suddenly, she could feel a bit of longing tugging at her heart and she set down her cup on the ground next to her. Burying her head in her arms, Sakura took small calming breaths to ease her nerves. Next to her, she could feel Sasuke shuffle uncomfortably.

"You can go," she muttered, "I'll take a cab or the bus. Whatever."

"I don't think I can do that, Ka-san would kick my ass," he said and stood, brushing off his pants.

"I'll explain it to her later."

"Listen..." he began but she cut him off.

"Just go. Please."

He stared at her for awhile before turning away with a 'Hn'. After walking a few steps, he stopped and turned his head slightly.

"If you need anything," he began, "call me or Itachi."

She nodded slowly and he continued his trek to the car, her bags in his arms. Sighing, Sakura looked back up at the sky longingly.

"I miss you Ka-san..." she whispered, "I wish you were here..."

Taking out her cell phone, she dialed the number of the person she knew she could count on.

"Hey..." she said hoarsely, "Come pick me up at the mall, please. Thank you..."

Flipping her phone shut, she tucked it away safely and picked up the cup. Slowly, she swirled around its contents with her spoon, suddenly finding it unappetizing. Grimacing, she set it back down and stared up into the sky.

* * *

**So, what ya think? Like it, eh? Eh? **

**Sasuke: Hn...its...acceptable.**

**Me: '- - I could make you die on the way home in your pretty little expensive car!!! **

**Naruto: Oi, oi, oi.**

**Me: Yes?**

**Naruto: What's a meep-meep face?**

**Sasuke: Something you are usuratonkachi...**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun!!**

**Me: Naruto-kun, it just means that you are a little bit slow in the head...**

**Naruto: Ahhhh, kind of like when Sakura-chan gives Sasuke-teme those funny looks. She looks 'meep-meep face'! **

**Sakura: NARUTO!!!**

**Me: Heh, heh. Hope you liked! Please review!! Sasuke! Go help your teammate!!**

**Sasuke-teme: He's no teammate of mine...**


	4. Chapter 4

**_-ducks from the thrown tomatoes and other weird trash- I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I've been on some SERIOUS writer's block. But now I'm wayyy back in the game!! _**

**_Okay, so here's a new and improved chapter for you. I hope you enjoy!!_**

* * *

Chapter 4: You're only as strong as your weakness. And you're mine.

The blonde stepped groggily out of his bed and into the closest pair of shoes. He swiped the car keys off the dresser, spinning them around his fingers. Dammit, the one day he decides to actually go to bed on time and he gets disturbed. Well, at least it was for Sakura. Naruto grabbed his jacket from the rack and threw it on lazily, not even bothering to zip it up. Checking his pockets, he established that he still had his phone.

Climbing into the car, he gripped his hands tightly around the steering wheel. This just wasn't right. Sakura needed to learn to open up to Sasuke or at least Itachi's crazy ass. She was living with them for Kami's sake. But still…he couldn't just leave her stranded. He loved her too damn much to leave her alone even for a second. It killed him just to know she was living with the teme. With a grunt of resignation, he stuck the key in the ignition and started the car.

xXxXxXxXx

In about ten minutes time, which actually felt like twenty, Sakura saw Naruto's car winding up the road. She breathed a sigh of relief and stood, accidently knocking the cup of frosty over in the process. Cursing, she picked it up and tossed it into the trash. As she looked up, Naruto was stepping out of the car and already a few feet from her. She ran the remaining distance, right into his waiting arms.

Sobbing, she whispered out, "I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh, shut up," he mumbled into her hair, "No apologies."

She nodded into his chest and continued to cry. He rubbed small, calming circles into her back. His comforting words were whispered into her ear, his lips a gentle caress. It was times like this when he wanted to just fall onto his knees and beg her to love him back. But it wasn't the time. No, it was never the time. Her legs buckled, giving out on her and he caught her before she hit the cold concrete below them.

"Sakura?" he muttered and pulled away to take a good look at her, "Wow, no offense but you look like shit…"

"Thank you…"

"Anytime, beautiful. Anytime."

xXxXxXxXx

Later that night, Sakura lay cuddled underneath the sheets of her large bed. She could still remember the look on Mikoto's face when Naruto had practically carried her over the threshold. She had let Naruto take Sakura up to her room and tuck her into bed seeing as it was close to midnight.

As Sakura had laid half asleep on the bed, Naruto had crawled in beside her. His fingers tracing the bruises underneath her eyes, undoubtedly from her lack of sleep. Softly, he laid a kiss on her forehead, breathing in the raspberry scent of her shampoo. Sakura could still feel his warm caress…

"Sakura…" she heard from the doorway.

Slowly, she sat up to find Itachi leaning against the doorframe. His long black hair fell messily around his face. He was clad in long pajama pants and a black muscle shirt. She tried very hard to keep from having a nose bleed. As if he could read her thoughts, he smirked causing Sakura to blush heavily.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, moving so that he was sitting on the corner of her bed.

She shrugged, "Tired I guess."

"You look half dead," he said softly and reached out to tousle her hair, "My brother didn't upset you today, did he?"

Her eyes widened, "Oh no. No, he was the perfect gentleman." _'Except for when he threw salt in my eyes and tried to blind me…'_

"Hn…" he looked her over carefully and then his frown deepened, "Is this about your mother?"

Sakura looked down at her hands and began to twist the fabric of the sheets in her hands, "I just got a little nostalgic. It made me a bit upset and I sent Sasuke home. Then when I calmed down, I called Naruto to give me a ride."

He nodded, seeming to accept this answer and stood, "Well goodnight Sakura. I hope you sleep well, sorry to keep you awake."

"Goodnight Itachi-san."

Itachi stopped at the doorway and turned his head slightly to look at her, "And please Sakura, next time let my brother or me take care of you. You have to get used to us sometime."

With that, he stepped out of her room and shut the door. She stared at the place where his body was a few seconds before in wonder. He was right. She knew that. But she hated change. She was just so used to being taken care of by Naruto and taking care of him. And how could she forget Ino. Speaking of which, she needed to call her and update her of all the fun she's been having. Sakura exhaled slowly, _'or lack thereof…' _.

xXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was already in the car when someone tapped on his window. Looking up, he saw Itachi glowering at him from the other side. Slowly, as to make his brother wait, he rolled down the window and glared back at him.

"What? I'm going to be late for school."

"Take Sakura with you. I'm going to be late for work and I won't be able to drop her off."

Sasuke glared at his brother even harder. Great, now he had to show up at school with some loser. Kami forbid Karin spots them together. Sakura would be in a world of pain. Without waiting for a reply, Itachi walked away leaving Sasuke angry as hell. In the next minute, Sakura was already flying out the door like a Rottweiler was nipping at her ass. She was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray tank top, her hair pulled back into a bun. Sasuke could hear the clacking of her high heels on pavement as she ran across the lot and to his car.

Out of breath, she questioned, "Y- You giving me a ride Sasuke-kun?"

'_Sasuke-kun? What the hell was wrong with this girl…?'_

Sasuke did his usual grunt and she ran around to the other side of the car and jumped in. As they arrived at the school, Sakura was checking herself in the mirror for the hundredth time. It was really starting to grate on his nerves. Abruptly, he unlocked the doors and reached across Sakura to open up her door. She looked at him confusedly and tilted away like he was diseased or something. What the hell was wrong with this kid?

"Get out," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Blinking slowly, she stepped a foot out of the car and shook her head, "You're unbelievable, you know that? Un-fucking-believable…"

With a glare, she spun around and jumped out of the car, only to come face to face with the redhaired bitch she really didn't feel like seeing today. Karin.

"Who the hell are you!?"

* * *

**_Me: hehe '--_**

**_Sakura: well now...that wasn't very nice..._**

**_Sasuke: no...hell no...fuck no....karin is NOT my fucking GIRLFRIEND_**

**_Naruto: hahahahahahahahahahah_**

**_Sasuke: Dobe..._**

**_Naruto: hahahahaha -wheeze- hahahaha_**

**_Sasuke: Dobe...i'm warning you..._**

**_Karin: SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! GUESS WHAT!? ANGIE-SAN MADE US LOVERS!!!_**

**_Sasuke: SHIT! EVERYBODY RUN! _**

**_Me: hehe '-- my bad..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to those who reviewed =). I hope to get more reviews this chapter than last. Those of you who are writers should know how frustrating it is when the number of people who are on the alert list are nearly seven times the amount of the people who reviewed. But besides that WARNING: there is a limey ahead!!!. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: If it feels good, then how can it be bad?

For one, the bitch had no fashion sense. Come on, short black vinyl shorts and a low cut pink belly shirt? On top of that, her hair looked like it got in a fight with a pair of clippers. Obviously, they must have been alien clippers because her hair was fucked up. Sakura laughed loudly and stepped out of the car, nose to nose with Karin.

"The name is Sakura," she smirked and tilted her head to the side slightly, "And you are…"

Karin sneered, "What the hell are you doing in my boyfriend's car?"

"Oh, you didn't know?"

"Know what?" snapped the redhead.

"Your boyfriend has been giving me a lot of rides," she smirked, "Especially since I'm sleeping in the next room over in his house."

Sasuke glared at Sakura, who the hell did she think she was? He stepped over and grabbed Karin by the waist, tucking her into his side. Sakura looked at him and shrugged like she hadn't said anything wrong. Karin on the other hand was fuming, her fists clenched in anger as Sasuke dragged her away.

"What'd she mean by 'rides'!? Huh, Sasuke-kun!?" she screeched.

"Hn…"

Sakura laughed again and headed towards the school. Waiting by the large stone steps leading to the school doors was her bestfriend Ino. The pink haired girl smiled brightly and began to pick up her pace, sprinting past Sasuke and his slut of a girlfriend. Ino laughed and caught the girl who flew at her. The two girls hugged each other tightly before separating. Ino had been worried about the girl after she hadn't called for two days but she seemed to be just fine. She looked her over, Sakura had slight bruises under her eyes from lack of sleep and her skin looked a shade or two lighter than usual.

"How've you been, forehead?" Ino asked and began to walk up the stairs, Sakura at her side.

"Good," Sakura replied, "You know…adjusting."

"Oh really? Cuz' you look like shit to me…"

She groaned and hung her head, "You and Naruto…"

As if on cue, a blur of yellow came flying at her. Naruto wrapped her in his arms and spun her around, raising her high in the air. She laughed and smacked him so that he would set her down. He smiled and tilted her chin up to inspect her.

"That teme didn't do anything mean to you did he?" he questioned jokingly.

"Just breathe my air," she smiled, "And used my shampoo." _'I swear he's gay…'_

Naruto's eyebrow raised and he shrugged. The trio began to walk towards their first class of the day which they had together. Sakura could feel Naruto's hand brushing against her as they walked side by side. She sighed; she just wished she could feel the same about him…Abruptly, she was pulled from her thoughts as Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the jacket collar and dragged him away.

"What was that about?" Ino wondered, raising her eyebrows and walking into the classroom, "I swear they have a little relationship going on or something…"

"Or something…" Shikamaru said as he popped up beside Ino, capturing her lips with his before sitting down.

She smiled down at him and rubbed his back slowly, looking back at Sakura. The pink haired girl was now seated, looking extremely bored. Her eyes were trained on Sasuke and Naruto who were now at the front of the classroom in a hushed argument.

"What do you think they're talking about?" she wondered aloud.

Ino sighed and shrugged, "It's probably something like: '_Naruto, I can't believe you cheated on me with Kiba!!' _And then Naruto is getting all defensive and saying: _'Well, you should stop checking out the Hyuga's butt then!'_"

xXxXxXxXx

Sakura sighed as she lay down in bed, enjoying the soft mattress below her. After a long day at school she was excited to just relax. The only people home were her and Sasuke. Itachi was at a business meeting along with Fugaku while Mikoto was out shopping. She had given the maids a day off as well as the cook. The teen shifted on to her side, staring at the wall adjacent to her bed. When she and Sasuke had returned home, he had barely said a word to her. He didn't even insult her, just gave her money to order whatever delivery fast food she wanted.

The young Uchiha was now locked up in his room; she hadn't heard a peep from him yet. Now, she stared at the only wall separating their rooms. She began to wonder what he was doing in there, sleeping? Or maybe reading a book? No, he didn't strike her as the reading type. She sighed softly, dragging her fingers in intricate patterns on the comforter. Slowly, she sat up and edged to her closet. Her fingers made quick work of the buttons on her jeans before she slid them down her long legs. Kicking them to the side, she pulled her shirt over her head.

For a minute, she studied herself in the floor length mirror that rested in the huge walk in closet. Her hands ghosted over her flat stomach and defined hips. She looked like she hadn't eaten in awhile and now she understood why everyone was looking at her the way they were. Tears pricked at her sea foam eyes and she willed them away. Reaching up, she released her long hair from its bun. It cascaded in pink waves down her slender back. Slipping her fingers underneath her bra straps, she pushed them down her shoulders. That's when she heard a creak from outside of the closet and she jumped.

She poked her head outside the closet and saw nothing but the darkness of her room. Sighing, she shook her head and carefully walked into her room, careful not to trip on her shed clothing. She heard a throat clearing and looked up abruptly. Leaning against her open doorframe was Sasuke, he was looking away from her as if to give her some privacy. Sakura stood frozen, clad in her underwear. That is when she thanked Kami that she had worn her cute lacy black panty and bra set. Exhaling the breath that had caught in her throat, she grabbed her robe from her closet and slipped it on.

"What are you doing in here?" she called from inside the closet, knotting the robe with one quick movement.

Sasuke was trying hard to keep his body in check, he could feel a throbbing in his lower regions and he tried to ignore it. He tried to force the sight of her round breasts only covered by a see through material that he wouldn't even call a bra and how as she had turned from him, he could see a good portion of her ass. Her oddly colored hair just barely scraped the small of her back in the way he wished his fingers could. He cursed at himself, not knowing what had gotten into him. _'This girl…Kami she's annoying and frustrating. And she doesn't know when to shut her mouth. But there's something about her…She's just…'_

"I asked," she said rather loudly, now at the door, "What are you doing in here?"

He looked down at her, his eyes trained on her pouty lips, "Did you order dinner?"

She blinked up at him slowly, her eyelashes grazing the skin under her eyes, "No, not yet…"

Sasuke's eyes closed briefly as he took in the scent of her. She stared at him in wonder before grasping the gravity of her situation. They were alone, she was almost naked and dare she say it, the Uchiha looked flustered. Her eyes widened but she couldn't pull her gaze from the gorgeous boy in front of her. His own obsidian orbs opened slowly then, but not all the way as he leaned into her.

"Sas-Sasuke…"

He felt his skin grow hot at hearing her whimper his name like that. His fingers began to trace down her neck, to the collar of her robe. She said nothing to this, enjoying the sensation of his feather like touch. The past few days had been hell and she found him oddly comforting. Her breath began to quicken as he pushed the robe down her shoulder, his mouth nearing her hot flesh. When his lips touched her skin, she couldn't bite back a moan. This only encouraged him as he dragged his lips to her collarbone, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. Her head tilted back as her hand came up to cradle his, her fingers locking into his raven hair. Sasuke didn't know what the hell had taken over him in that moment but he just couldn't resist her vanilla scent. He picked her up and placed her on the dresser that was situated conveniently next to the door.

"Ahh," she moaned as his calloused hands rubbed up her legs, pushing the robe up and out of the way.

Sasuke almost groaned at this, but instead he choose to bite into the skin right above her breast. His fingers softly traced patterns into her thighs, sneaking closer to her warmth. She squirmed under his touch, unable to stop a feeling of fire pooling in her belly. He was making her feel so alive. She couldn't resist. Her juices were beginning to soak her panties and he could feel it as he dragged his knuckles against her covered warmth. Sakura's hips bucked, her head thrown back again. All of it was too much. It felt way too good.

"Sasuke," she breathed, "We shouldn't…"

"Shh," he hissed and captured her lips with his, "Don't, you'll ruin it."

He bit and licked at her pouty lips before she finally allowed him entry to her hot cavern. She moaned, spreading her legs wide as his fingers slipped into her panty. Sasuke rubbed the tips of his fingers over her swollen pussy before teasing her slit with his middle finger. His thumb pressed against her clit ever so lightly as if to tease her. Before she knew it, he had his finger buried inside of her, pleasing her in ways she never thought possible. She moved against him, her lips moving to kiss at his neck before sucking at the tender flesh.

"Fuck," he groaned through gritted teeth, grinding his hard cock against her thigh.

Sakura could feel him against her and it was only making her more excited. Shaky hands lowered to his waist and she slipped one into his pajama pants. Immediately, she came in contact with his cock. He pressed into her hand, eyes closed tight and head slumped against her shoulder. She continued to mewl and moan as he inserted another finger into her tight passage. Her hand wrapped around him tightly as she pumped him, her thumb rubbing against his slit. His pre-cum slipped down her finger making it easier to move her hand against him.

"Sorry," he muttered in her ear before pulling her roughly off the dresser and pushing away from her.

She leaned against the dresser for support, panting and looking at him in utter confusion, "Sasuke…?"

Sasuke turned his back on her, heading to sit on her bed. He cradled his head in his hands. Fuck. What the hell was he doing? He had a fucking girlfriend for Kami's sake. And Sakura, he hated her…right? He looked back up to find her directly in front of him, hands slowly undoing the knot in her robe. Her pale skin was flushed. From excitement or embarrassment, he didn't know. The robe slipped to the floor soundlessly and he was left staring at the sight which had made him so aroused in the first place. She swung one leg over his waist and pulled herself up so that she was straddling him. Her hands rested on his face and she tilted his head up so that he was looking in her eyes. To his surprise, they were wet with tears.

"Please," she whimpered, "I feel so alone. And empty. I don't know why or how. But I need this," she reached down and pulled his hand so that it rested on her stomach, at the edge of her panties, "I need to feel you," her hips pressed into his erection and he hissed at the pleasure, "inside me…" her lips lowered unto his, "Sasuke…kun…please…"

And how in the hell could he deny that?

* * *

**Sasuke: o.0 ...**

**Sakura: ... **

**Me: '--**

**Naruto: WTF!!!! TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura: -in the corner muttering to herself- i'm a whore..oh kami-sama...i'm a whore...**

**Naruto: I'll fucking kill you teme!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: o.0 ...i need a shower...**

**Me: -scratches back of head- hehe, sorry for the cliffy. review please!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, loved the response to last chapter. Thanks for reviewing. A lot of embarrasing Sakura moments in this one. =) enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 6: You're only as big as your latest scandal, sugah'.

A warm smell of vanilla and cinnamon hit her nose as she sat in the wooden dining room chair. Sasuke was dragging his feet as he entered the room, hair messed up from her previous tugging and pulling. He was now clad in his pajama pants, drawstrings drawn tight as if reminding her. The raven haired boy plopped down in the seat next to her, burying his head in his hands. Sakura shifted and sighed, pulling the fabric of her robe further down her thigh. She looked up as Itachi placed his hands on the table in front of them. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and his eyes met hers, causing her to blush and curse under her breath.

'_Sasuke,' the pinkette moaned as he moved his hips against hers, his dick sliding in and out of her slowly._

_He grunted, biting down into her neck to keep himself from losing control and slamming into her like an animal. She weaved her fingers into his hair, tugging at the raven locks. Then let her nails drag down his back, that's when he lost it. She could hear the headboard slamming into the wall as he begun to pound into her fiercely._

'_Fuck, Sakura,' he hissed and kissed her tightly._

_It was a wonder how they heard Itachi clear his throat through the bliss they were sharing. Sasuke looked up quickly, halting his movements while Sakura screamed and this time, not from pleasure. _

Sakura blushed even harder from the memory and sneaked a glance at Sasuke's bare back. She spotted ten perfect red marks down the expanse of his back, definitely from her fingernails. Sasuke looked at her and smirked a bit at her expression. _'This isn't the first time Itachi has caught me. I could care less, Pinky on the otherhand looks like she's about to have a stroke…'_

"Sasuke," Itachi spoke firmly causing the teen to look at him, "How many times have I told you not to have your…adventures…in our home?"

"A couple," Sasuke answered, eyebrows raised.

"Exactly, and this is just as bad and if not worse. Goddammit, what if Ka-san had caught you two and not me!?"

Sakura almost fainted at the idea, she buried her face deep into her hands, "I'm sorry Itachi-san…"

Itachi sighed heavily and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Listen, I'm pretty sure my brother had a bigger role in it than you did so don't worry. I'll dismiss it for now. Don't let it happen again though…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up, leaving the room and heading up the stairs again. He slammed the door of his bedroom shut behind him before tossing himself onto the bed. He could care less about Itachi's lecture, it was stupid. It wasn't like Sakura was related to them, which would be just disgusting. They only had a little fun, nothing to get worked up about. The raven haired teen shifted in his bed and faced the wall separating their rooms and cursed aloud. What had he been thinking? She lived with him for Kami's sake. What if she became one of his crazy stalkers? Wouldn't be hard seeing that they shared a damn wall. Now he would have to ignore her more, do some damage control. Whatever was necessary before this got out of control.

Sakura made her way up the stairs and into her room. Quietly shutting the door, she bent down and picked up Sasuke's discarded shirt. Blinking back tears, she sat in her bed and lay down. How could she be so stupid? Sleeping with the Uchiha? That was the dumbest thing she had ever done. She didn't even like him. He was rude. He was arrogant. He was…irresistible. Tears trekked down her face and she cursed. Great, now she was going to have to avoid him. '_Damage control…'_ She laughed gently and pulled his shirt closer. She hated the way he made her feel. There was something in the way that he looked at her earlier that night, it made her feel beautiful. It made her feel complete. She tried lying to herself, tried to make herself believe she didn't want that from him. _'But who else could I get it from? Naruto? No, I care about him too much to hurt him like that…'_

She reached up and ran her fingers through her hair, her tears staining her pillow. _'I wish my mother was here...' _Her shoulders were shaking as she began to think of her mother. Haruno Ryoko had incredibly long cotton candy hair that Sakura had inherited, except her's was always pulled into a high ponytail. Sakura also inherited her bright green eyes and high cheekbones. She was indefinetly her mother's daughter. With a sigh, she smiled and remembered how free spirited her mom was. Which was what had seperated Sakura's parents.

A small knock came from her door and she looked up to see Sasuke leaning against the doorway, much like earlier. He made his way over to her and took his shirt from her hands, unable to break his eyes away from her tear stained face. Sakura looked back at him shakily, releasing his shirt from her tight hold. He let his other hand stroke her cheek, watching as her eyes slid closed as she leaned into his touch. The girl then came to her senses and pushed his hand away, throwing herself a few feet back on the enormous bed. She looked at her lap in shame before covering her face with her hands.

"Please leave," she mumbled but he stood in front of her, unmoving. She looked up at him, fire in her eyes, "Leave, I said damn it! Leave!"

Sasuke turned on his heel and waltzed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. The teenager mumbled to himself, pounding his fist into the door of his room before entering. A darkly covered bed rested in the center of the room, its headboard against a wall. As he prefered, it was a king sized with a soft matress on which he now laid. He shifted so that he was on his stomach, face buried into the pillow. This was completely ridiculous to him, why did he even give a shit about her? She was just a tiny pink haired girl. A tiny pink haired girl who was broken and alone. The tiny pink haired girl who was now crying hysterically, her wails reaching his ears from the other room. He cursed and pressed his hands over his ears. Shit. She was annoying.

xXxXxXxXx

Ino stared at Sakura for a good five minutes, her mouth slightly open and eyes glazed over. Then she did the inevitable.

She screamed.

Sakura groaned and fell back on the blonde's bed, covering her ears. She rolled her eyes and chucked a pillow at her bestfriend. The plush pillow smacked her across the face, leaving her hair a mess and the girl laughing hysterically. Which was even worse. And embarrassing as hell. Ino's hands wrapped around Sakura's wrists and pulled her up. The blonde squealed and shook her, jumping up from her bed.

"Holy fucking shit!!" she screamed, "You banged Sasuke oh-so-bangable Uchiha!?"

"Damn it Ino, shut up..." Sakura hissed, cheeks red.

Ino dropped to her knees and began to mock worship the pinkette, "All hail the divine Sakura!! All hail the Uchiha-banger!!"

"Ino! Oh my Kami!"

The blonde teenager scrambled and grabbed Sakura's hands, looking up at her with round excited eyes, "Oh! Oh! Please do me a favor. Please. And I'll shut up, I promise!"

Sakura groaned, "Fine. Fine. What?"

"Fuck Itachi."

And another pillow landed on Ino's face. Sakura didn't know how. But it did. And now the blonde was rolling around the floor. Laughing hysterically. Again. Bitch.

She screamed in frustration, "Ino! Its not funny, dipshit!"

"Oh yes it is. Its fricken front page news baby," she chuckles, wiping her eyes, "My Kami, thats amazing. Ohh, was it big? I bet it was big."

"Bet what was big?" asked a female voice from the doorway.

The teenage girl was crossing the threshold, dressed in skinny jeans and a kimono top. Her brown hair was pulled into two buns on top of her head, eyes a subtle honey color. Sakura looked up and into the said eyes of Tenten. She nearly fainted.

"Sasuke Uchiha's mini-me!" Ino practically screeched.

Tenten guffawed and ran to Sakura's side, "You banged Sasuke oh-so-bangable Uchiha!?"

"Oh my Kami! Would you people stop saying that!?" Now Sakura was screeching at unneccesary levels. This was just unbearable.

"Holy crow Sakura!! How'd you manage that!?" Tenten continued, "Oh Kami, go get yourself checked. He does fuck Karin on a daily basis!"

Ino paused and stared at Tenten, "I forgot about that one. Shoulda banged Itachi first."

Tenten nodded, "Then Sasuke. Because if you contracted AIDS, at least you would die in Uchiha-screwed heaven."

These words sent both girls into a round of laughter, leaving Sakura feeling even more embarrassed and now slightly scared for her sexual health. He used a condom...right? Shit...She couldn't remember...

"I'm leaving," Sakura said, standing up, "You people are fucking insane. I swear."

"Oh come on Sakura," Ino pleaded and hugged her bestfriend, "We were only playing around, calm down."

Tenten shook her head in agreement with Ino and hugged Sakura too, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Sasuke wrapped it before he tapped it. I mean, he's a pro at getting into girl's pants anyway."

"Yeah, besides I don't think he wants any pink haired Uchihas running around anyway."

Sakura inwardly groaned at her friends' words, stuck in between the two girls. She wiggled herself free of the 'Sakura sandwhich' and crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a long breath. Finally, she sat back down on the bed and glared at her friends. They were evil. Pure evil.

"Who else are you going to tell?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Psh, your oh so dirty secret is safe with us," Ino said with a smile and sat down next to her.

"Yup, my lips are sealed," Tenten agreed and sat down on the other side of the pinkette.

Sakura let out another breath and relaxed her shoulders, "Okay. Well. I need therapy. Shopping therapy. Chocolate therapy. You get my drift."

The blonde and brunnette nodded at each other before Ino stood, walking over to her dresser and grabbing her car keys. She grabbed her jacket from her closet and threw it on carelessly. Tenten grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her up with her. Heading towards the door, Ino turned quickly and smirked at Sakura.

"Well, since I'm treating you out," her smirk grew devious, "So, is he big or not?"

...She was going to kill her...

* * *

**Sakura: Jeez...get outta my business people...**

**Sasuke: -- why won't you tell them? huh?**

**Sakura: '--**

**Me: Um...yeah...review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lalalalaa. Loving the response I'm getting to this story =) So enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Damn girl, your moan is like a mixed signal.

"….I'm giving you five seconds to get the hell out of my house, Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at his lifelong best friend. The usually energetic blonde was towering over him now, looking at him like he didn't recognize him. He cursed to himself and stood, walking around Naruto. The house was eerily quiet and all Sasuke could hear was Naruto's controlled breathing. Guilt was settling into his stomach as the gravity of the matter sunk in. Naruto was in love with Sakura. Sasuke slept with her.

He'd betrayed his bestfriend.

"Naruto," Sasuke began but the blonde cut him off, shoving him into the door.

"No! Shut the fuck up!" Naruto roared, "I told you, in class, I told you I loved her! And I trusted you to keep her fucking safe! Instead, you fuck the daylights out of her and have the nerve to come ask me how to get rid of her!? Don't ever talk to me again Uchiha. You're dead to me."

With this, the angry teen backed away and ran his hands through his spiky hair. Sasuke watched him walk out of the living room and into the kitchen. Cupboards were slamming, the sound of wood slapping wood reaching his ears. Breathing shakily, he turned and opened the front door. He left, stalking to his car and slamming the door shut after he got in.

xXxXxXxXx

Sakura's eyes gazed intently at the twenty year old man in front of her. His long raven locks fell into his eyes repeatedly, but he didn't move an inch to swat them away. Steak was sizzling on the stove as Itachi cut up the tomatoes for their salad. With sure, quick strokes he sliced the vegetable and tossed it into the salad bowl. Turning, he dropped the knife and cutting board into the sink before resting his eyes on Sakura. She smiled faintly from her position, seated on the island.

"So, it'll be at least twenty minutes before the steak is done," he smiled back at her and poked the steak for emphasis with a fork, "Why don't we work on your homework in the meantime?"

Her expression soured and she crossed her arms, "What are you, my father?"

He laughed and untied the apron from his waist, tossing it onto the counter and jumping onto the island beside her, "No. I'm just a responsible adult."

The lines in her cheeks and forehead softened, "Well, I finished it already."

"Good girl," he teased and mussed her hair, "Do you have any clue where my irresponsible twit of a brother is?"

She giggled and shook her head, "I think he went off with Naruto after school. Who knows where they are by now."

Itachi nodded in agreement and gazed at her softly. Her pink hair was pulled back into a braid, loose strands curling around her face elegantly. She was dressed in a pair of plaid sleeping pants with a short white camisole adorning her upper body. His eyes met hers and he reveled in the contentedness that filled them. A week ago, her eyes had been tortured. He had believed it would take a lot to make her comfortable with him. Surprisingly, in the last couple of days, she had taken to him. She had come to him for help on her homework, even asked him to play a game of Scrabble. Much to his dismay, he'd lost. It had been three days since the incident with Sasuke and he hadn't seen them communicate since. Which slightly worried him.

"Well then, why don't you choose a movie? We'll watch it while we're eating dinner. Seeing as my parents are away on a business trip," he smiled and pushed her gently off the island in encouragement.

She landed on her feet and scampered out of the kitchen, heading towards the den. Itachi sighed and slid off the counter as well, moving towards the stove. He pushed the slices of meat around in the pan mindlessly. The back door, which was connected to the kitchen, opened inaudibly and Sasuke stepped in. Shaking the water out of his hair, he begun to remove his jacket before hanging it on the hook by the door.

The older Uchiha looked up at the sound of his footsteps, "Welcome home brother. I just sent Sakura to find a movie to go along with dinner." Itachi's smirk was tight as he looked at his brother.

"Hn," was his reply as he pulled off his shoes, walking out of the kitchen.

"Dinner will be done in about ten minutes," Itachi called after him.

Sasuke ignored him and made his way into the den. Upon entering, he saw Sakura bent over, looking through the stacks of DVDs against the wall. Her pajama pants were slightly lowered and he could see the band of her panties. The shirt she wore stopped just above her navel, plunging at the neckline. He sighed to himself and collapsed on the lounge chair that was conveniently situated behind her. She jumped and turned, eyes resting on him. A blush crept into her cheeks and she looked away. Ever since what had happened a couple nights ago, she was afraid to look him in the eye.

"Naruto hates me," he said suddenly.

She looked at him in surprise and sat on the floor next to his feet, "What?"

"He loves you."

This was exactly what she was afraid of. Now that Naruto knew, there was no telling how he felt. She cursed inwardly and shifted onto her knees in front of him, dropping the DVD she held onto the floor. He gazed into her eyes before looking down at her cherry pink lips then to her slender neck. Then he did the inevitable. He insulted her.

"I don't see why."

Immediately, he regretted it as her eyes hardened and fury replaced the sadness they once held. She picked up the DVD again and chucked it at him, narrowly missing his head. He looked at her in surprise, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

"Why are you such a jerk!?" she yelled and beat his chest repeatedly with her small fists.

He continued to stare down at her, watching as more strands came loose from her braid and fell to her shoulders. A subtle pink was overcoming her natural pale skin as her anger rose from his lack of response. Having had enough, he caught her wrists in his hands and pulled her towards him. She landed awkwardly in his lap, nose pressed into his.

"Shut up," he said breathily, lips lowering to caress the side of her neck.

Her breath caught in her throat and she pushed at his chest, "Stop."

"Make me," he lowered the straps of her camisole down her shoulders and nipped at her neck.

She couldn't hold back a moan as her eyes fluttered closed. Sasuke tried to keep himself from just losing control and having his way with her. He wanted to tease her, show her who was in control. But she was just so stubborn. Sakura pushed at his chest a little harder but he didn't budge. His hands lowered to her waist and he pulled her up, repositioning her so that she was straddling him. The pinkette gasped in surprise, her thighs automatically clenching against his hips. He hissed as she pressed into him, lips finding hers. She warmly responded, licking his bottom lip shyly. The teen's response was only a sharp intake of breath before he opened his mouth to her. Their tongues danced together as his hands slid up and down her sides. Her hands found their way into his hair, pressing down and massaging his scalp down to his neck. Desire licked at every inch of her being and again it was too much. She tumbled backwards out of his lap and onto the floor. Her breathing was labored, as if it pained her.

Sakura backed away from the room and leaned against a wall. She never meant for this to go so far. It was supposed to be just a one night stand, not some addiction that was running through her veins. His scent, his touch, his languid and rough movements made her head spin. She couldn't resist him, no matter how hard she tried. Turning on her heel, she made her way back to the living room.

"He said he'd be right here, he's just choosing a movie," she said softly and took her plate of food from Itachi's hand.

He nodded at her and sat down on the couch while she dropped down next to him. Without thinking, she curved into his body, her head tucked into his side. The twenty year old man looked down at her with a raised eyebrow before continuing his meal.

"Itachi…"

"Hmm?" he looked back down at the teenager.

"Kiss me."

xXxXxXxXx

"You what!?" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sakura groaned, this was exactly a repeat of a couple days ago, "I asked him to kiss me."

Tenten's eyebrows raised and she scratched the back of her head, "Holy shit…"

Hinata blushed furiously and looked away, "Sakura…chan…"

"Well he said no!" Sakura wailed and face planted in her bed. She prayed to Kami that Itachi couldn't hear them right now.

"Why did you even ask!? You're like jail bait to him!" Ino was gawking at the pink haired girl who was sprawled across her bed in shame.

"Shut up! I know that! I just wanted to see if the addicting quality ran through the family!"

"Wow…" Tenten breathed and rubbed Sakura's back soothingly, "What'd he say exactly?"

Sakura buried her face deeper into her pillow before raising her head to answer, "He laughed. And said 'I'm sorry Sakura-_chan_, you're too young'."

She mocked his aristocratic accent perfectly, including his facial expression. Ino laughed at this while Hinata shook her head in embarrassment for her friend. The pinkette wailed again and covered her face with a pillow. Sighing, Tenten grabbed the pillow and wacked Ino with it, sending her flying off the bed in a fit of giggles.

"Ignore Ino, Sakura," she soothed, "I mean, think of it this way; what if he did kiss you and you didn't get the reaction you wanted?"

Sakura sniffed and looked up at Tenten with watery eyes, "Its still embarrassing…I live with him for Kami's sake…"

At that moment, a knock resounded at the door causing all the girls to look up. To her further embarrassment, Itachi's voice reached them from the hallway.

"Girls, why don't you come downstairs and hang out with us? We don't bite," he said playfully.

Ino snorted, "Seems like you don't liplock either."

Sakura jumped on the blonde and covered her mouth in utter mortification. They heard Itachi's breath catch before he cleared his throat. Thankfully, he pretended not to hear that and continued.

"I'll keep Sasuke under control if that's what you're afraid of. He just needs a muzzle," he paused, "And a few tranquilizers…"

Opening the door, Sakura giggled nervously and kicked Ino away from the door, "We'll be there in five minutes."

He looked at her shamelessly and nodded, "Every girl needs a break from gossiping, hmm, Sakura-chan?"

With that, he turned and headed down the stairs. Ino guffawed and rolled around on the floor in giggles. Sakura groaned and kicked her again.

"Are you like on fricken crack or something!?" she yelled.

Tenten sighed and stood up, grabbing Ino up from the floor, "Ino, shut up. Sakura, calm down. And Hinata, you're not a piece of furniture so get your ass moving and let's go down stairs."

'_This should be interesting…'_

* * *

**Me: dun dun dun!!!**

**Sakura: ...thats just disturbing...**

**Sasuke: ...you want to kiss my brother...?**

**Sakura: NO!!**

**Sasuke: ...you want to...-leans over and whispers in Sakura's ear-...?**

**Naruto: I'LL KILL YOU TEME!!**

**Sakura: -eyes widen- '-- maybe later...**

**Ino: -mock worships Sakura- holy shit, gimme some tips.**

**Me: well...thats new....review please!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**My, oh my, you fans are making me oh so very happy. =)**

**Well, here's chapter numbero ocho. I got the title from 'He's just not that into you'. I watched it the other night and totally fell in love with that movie. So please enjoy and review. Kisses!!!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Knowing you're my exception and hoping I'm not your rule.

And in the end, the night proved to be anything but boring. Sasuke had 'hn'-ed his way through many of Ino's advances. Itachi had chosen to act like nothing had happened and proceeded to joke and play with Sakura. Much to her surprise. Tenten played Scrabble with them, coaxing Hinata to play as well. Everything was going well. That was until Ino had to open her big fat mouth and say the inevitable.

"Let's play spin the bottle!"

Which ended in the situation Sakura was currently in. Lips locked with the Uchiha's. Uchiha Itachi that is… With Ino doubled over in laughter on the floor and Sasuke sulking in a corner. Seriously. Sulking.

"Wait, don't you move Sakura. Ten WHOLE steamboats," Tenten giggled.

Ino continued to count, "Six steamboats…seven steamboats…"

Sasuke glared at the blonde and imperceptibly kicked her in the back, "Ten steamboats…now Itachi stop being a pedophile…"

The said Uchiha backed away from Sakura and looked at his brother, "If you don't remember, I was forced into this game by hyperactive teenage girls who are obviously attracted to older men. So quit sulking because you haven't been kissed yet."

The teen responded with an icy glare and scooted into the circle to spin the bottle with a bit too much force. It spun for a good two minutes before Sakura cleared her throat and gave it a small tap with her toe. And to Sasuke's dismay…it landed on…Hinata.

"Um…" she stuttered and backed away from the circle, "Sakura-chan! You hit it!"

Tenten laughed and patted Hinata on the back before shoving her to Sasuke, "So what if it was rigged? Kiss the boy!"

Hinata, who was burning red from embarrassment, landed in his lap and before she could stop him, Sasuke had planted his lips on her forehead. Ino's eyebrows raised while Sakura's heart throbbed in hurt.

"Um..Uchiha? Pray tell, what the hell are you doing!?" the obnoxious blonde yelled.

He broke contact with the lavender eyed girl to briefly explain, "You said 'kiss for ten steamboats, you never said where to kiss."

With that, he replaced his lips on her skin. Sakura was surprised at the jealousy burning in her chest, tugging at her heart. To add insult to injury, the Uchiha kept his eyes on hers. As if it was to deliberately hurt her feelings.

Tenten frowned, "Shit…why didn't I think of that before I had to kiss you, Ino?"

Ino's face flushed as she pushed the brunette on the ground, "If you tell anyone about that!"

Itachi groaned and smacked his forehead, silently blaming himself for letting this get out of hand and wrapping a finger around Ino's belt loop. Without much energy, he lifted the skinny blonde and tossed her back to her rightful place. Tenten sat up and shook her head, stretching out her long leg to kick Ino in the head.

"Like I want people to know I kissed your herpes infested mouth!"

"I do not have herpes! And you liked it!"

"I have a boyfriend, pig!"

"So do I, butch!"

Which led to more hitting and tackling before Sakura had had enough and grabbed Ino by her ponytail and Tenten by her necklace. Yanking on both, the girls landed on either side of the furious pinkette.

"Would you two quit it!?" she yelled before settling her fiery gaze on Sasuke, "And you! That's way over ten steamboats!"

Finally, about thirty minutes and many insults later, the other girls had gone home and Sakura was stretched out exhaustedly on the coach. Itachi dropped down next to her feet and brought them on top her lap. She sighed and propped her head up against the armrest to look at him.

"Sorry tonight turned out like such a bust Sakura," he said softly and relaxed his back against the cushion, closing his eyes.

"Nah…It was…okay…yeah, it sucked," she laughed lightly, pulling herself up on her elbows to see Sasuke leaning against the doorway with his gaze focused on the way his brother was rubbing her ankles.

Itachi joined in on her laughter while Sasuke stepped into the room, sitting on the chair at the far corner. As the trio watched TV in silence, Sakura noticed Sasuke's occasional glances over at her. His eyes would travel down her body until they landed on her face before meeting her emerald eyes. Late into the night, Itachi decided to get to bed, giving Sakura a small peck on the forehead and Sasuke a hair ruffle.

Sasuke watched as Sakura stared at the television nonchalantly, blinking approximately every twenty to thirty seconds. It wasn't like he was counting or anything…He groaned inwardly and placed his hands over his face. This whole thing confused him, he never felt this way with any other girl. Not even Karin, who he'd been with for almost two years ever had this effect on him.

Sakura tried her best to pretend she was watching the boring TV show that was on, fighting the sleep that wanted to overcome her. Seriously, she was blinking almost every twenty seconds. And she was not typically the blinking type. She sighed, knowing the only reason she was trying so hard to stay awake was because she enjoyed his company. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him. She chose to ignore the fact that he didn't even try to hide that he was studying her. It was quite amusing at the least. Eventually, she grew tired of the charade and sat up, looking him straight in the eye.

"Hi…"she said awkwardly.

He blinked and leaned back in the chair, looking away from her, "Hn…"

Her chest ached at his loss of interest, "Did you have any fun tonight?"

His answer was a shrug as he stood and began to walk across the room. Sakura's heart sped as he neared her but quickly fell when he only took the remote from her hand and turned away. He sat on the floor in front of her, flipping through the channels quietly. _'She smells so good…Jeez, I'm a freak…' _Again, he groaned inwardly and relaxed his back against the couch.

"I talked to Naruto today…" she trailed and fought the urge to reach out and play with his messy hair, "He misses you…but he's still really mad, you know?"

"You make it sound like we have some sort of romantic relationship…"

Sakura's cheeks flushed and she stuttered over her words, "No, no, I- I don't think that we- we have a…" she sighed and covered her face, "relationship…"

He tried to stifle his laughter, "Sakura…"

"I mean, yeah," she nodded rigorously, "we slept together and we kiss a lot. I mean I enjoy the kissing but that doesn't mean…"

"Sakura," he said firmly this time and turned to look at her, "I was talking about Naruto and me," her face grew even redder, "You made it sound like him and I were in a relationship is what I meant…"

She cursed in her head and fell back on to the couch, hands on her face, "Right…"

The next thing she knew, he was laying above her, his weight settling comfortably on her body. She gasped and looked up at him. His eyes shone brightly in amusement and he bent his head to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Sasuke…?" she stuttered as she pulled away from the kiss.

"You like the kissing, huh?" he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Her heart softened as she raised her arms and wrapped them around his shoulders, fingers splayed in his hair. Taking that as confirmation, he kissed her again. He took her bottom lip between both of his and sucked gently. Her body was on fire, just by the simplicity of his touch. She couldn't get enough, eagerly opening her mouth for him causing him to chuckle.

"Don't you laugh at me," she whispered and nipped at his lips, "You taste good…"

Sakura trailed her lips down his neck, kissing gently and licking lightly. He gritted his teeth at the sensations she was sending through his body. His hands wrapped around her hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs. She was absolutely beautiful to him, he just didn't understand. Her coral colored hair was like a halo surrounding her face. Those green eyes of hers made him feel so warm and at home, something he'd never felt before.

"Where's your head at?" she questioned, returning her lips to his before parting them to let him answer.

"You," he said hoarsely and buried his face into her neck, basking in her scent.

She laughed at this, eyes filling with mirth. The rest of the night proceeded much like that, him barely saying anything and her filling in all the blanks. He would kiss her and touch her but nothing below the belt. And eventually she came to terms with the fact that they were cuddling. She discovered that this meant something to her. More than it meant to him. She would fall asleep in his arms, head cuddled into his chest and hands underneath his shirt for warmth. He carried her to her room and laid her on her bed.

"…Goodnight, Sakura…" he whispered softly and kissed her forehead before leaving to his own room.

xXxXxXxXx

Soft streams of light filtered through the darkness, rousing him in his sleep. The teen felt as if his body was floating, plush surrounding his overworked body. Raising a hand, he ran it over his face before turning onto his stomach on the king-sized bed. Sounds reached his ears from the other side of the wall, like a lulling melody soothing his racing mind.

Sakura.

Her angelic voice rang in his head, an addictive mantra unlike any he heard before. And it confused him to no end. This girl, this petite girl was on his mind like no other. It was if he could not get enough of her. She was lovely, kind, and beautiful. Everything Karin was not. At that moment, he knew exactly what he had to do today.

xXxXxXxXx

"Karin…."

She looked up, almost painfully like she knew what was going to happen. To his surprise, he felt a tug at his heart but he knew what he was doing was right. He cared for this girl. But it wasn't enough. Slowly, he sat in the chair opposite from her and took his hands into hers. The girl stared at their intertwined fingers and a small spark of hope lingered in her chest. That all crashed at the meaning of his next words.

"I'm sorry…" he began softly, "I can't do this anymore…"

"Wha-What do you mean?" she swallowed hard and stood, walking away from the raven haired teen.

"It's over…"

She almost choked at the simplicity of his words. Like the last two years had meant nothing to him. It had meant the world to her. The anger sank into her tummy and before she knew it, she was hitting him with tears streaming down her face.

"Why!?" she screamed, fists pounding his chests, "Why are you doing this!? Its that Sakura girl isn't it!?"

Sasuke said nothing; just let her get it all out. Or else this would never end. When she did not get an answer, she stopped and backed away.

"Did…" her hand covered her mouth as she sobbed, "Did…did you sleep with her?"

He wouldn't lie. She deserved that much. "Hn...once…"

Silence…

"Leave…"

And he did.

xXxXxXxXx

Sakura's hips swung to the music blaring from her stereo, the feather duster in her hand cleaning away the dust bunnies from her dresser. She didn't hear Naruto clearing his throat from the doorway in a vain attempt to gain her attention. Which resulted in him picking up her petite form and tossing her onto the bed. She screamed and scrambled to sit up, knees spread and hands planted firmly on the bed.

"What the…" she began but then smiled and propelled herself off the bed and into his arms, "Oh, Naruto!! I missed you so bad!!"

He laughed and spun her around before placing her feet back on the ground. She swayed dizzily for a moment before regaining her bearings and smiling up at him again. His face was lit in a way she never saw before, hair combed instead of messy and eyes bright.

"Who is she?" she smiled even bigger, tugging on his hand.

He blinked in surprise and sat on her bed, "What?"

"You look so happy Naruto," she sat next to him, "You've fallen in love."

Naruto laughed and looked down at his hands, "After…after what happened with you and the teme…I realized something," he looked back up at her, "Even though I love you, I'm not _in _love with you…And it made me so confused for awhile."

He paused and she nudged his hand encouragingly, he cleared his throat, "But then I saw her…little shy Hinata in the corner of the room. She was smiling at me and then I felt it. I finally knew it was her all along."

Sakura jumped up and down excitedly, "I knew it! I knew it! She's like SO madly in love with you Naruto!!"

The blonde blinked and leaned towards her, "Huh?"

She sighed, "So you notice her…and then what happened?"

"Nothing."

Silence…

"Nothing?"

"Yeah."

"So you're at my house. All bushy tailed and bright eyed. Raving about some girl being the one…."

"Uh huh! Uh huh!"

"And you have done…nothing?"

"Yeah…where are you getting at Sakura-chan?"

_Smack_

"Owww!!! Itai Sakura-chan!! Stop hitting me! Itai! Itai!"

* * *

**Sakura: -scratches back of head- heh **

**Naruto: o.0 ...sakura...chan...**

**Sasuke: YES! I'M FREE OF CRAZY SLUT BITCH AKA KARIN! -cough- I mean; Hn...**

**Me: my oh my...please review!!**


End file.
